


Bloody Lips

by Turkborne



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (the stitches are new...), Extremely Dubious Consent, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, M/M, Mild BDSM, Powerplay, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thor shuts his brother up and binds him. He still loves his brother terribly and wants to make sure he gets all he needs. Willing to do so much for Loki, out of guilt and love, Thor tumbles into bed with his beloved brother.





	Bloody Lips

**Author's Note:**

> First Thorki fic. I started rping with a Loki, reading a lot of Thorki fic and here we are. Hope you enjoy it!

Silence. Blessed silence from his brother. The thread was enchanted, unbreakable to all but the one who had sewn the stitches. He let Loki loose and watched his hands tremble and touch his lips. It didn't matter what form his brother took, the stitches would remain. 

Tears streamed down pale skin and those green eyes looked up at him, so filled with desperation. Thor carded a hand through his brother's hair. “No more lies, Loki. You won't be lying again.”

_ I won't be able to tell you my truth either, brother. Will you ever know?  _

The blood was rinsed off his face, although the wounds still trickled and seeped. Thor’s gentle touch now belied his earlier actions. The asgardian pulled his adopted brother close and held him. “I will keep you at my side this time. You will not stray, Loki. I won't allow it.”

_ I will not be some caged bird either, brother.  _

Yet he was pet by large gentle hands. It felt good, the affection. It was almost what Loki craved right now. In truth, it felt like a mockery of his emotions. If he didn't know Thor so well he would think he was being toyed with. 

Thor lifted his brother and carried him out of the bathroom and back to the bed, laying his slim form on the sheets. Servants scuttled in once Thor opened the door, setting to work cleaning blood while their prince sat beside his silent brother. 

Loki wanted to scream. The silence felt far too cavernous and large to bear. Thor's hand took his the moment he started to feel as though he would rather tear off all his skin than bear it. The world quieted to that point. 

“I can hear you, brother. No need to be so loud. I'm right beside you,” Thor murmured, hoping that Loki didn't think him a fool. He hoped their bond was as strong as he felt it. It wasn't until he felt Loki's cool weight press against his back he let out a sigh of relief. 

The servants scuttled out and Thor rolled over, pulling Loki to lay against his bare chest. They had slept this close before, as boys. When they were older it was deemed less than appropriate. Now, none could judge. Thor was ruling Asgard. 

Loki froze. He didn't know what to make of this affection from Thor. He hadn't been treated this way since he was but a child and yet he craved it. He wanted to push Thor back, insist he was fine. 

_ Thor said no more lies. Would pushing him away be lying to him? Perhaps, more an omittance as I cannot speak…  _

“Brother. I can hear you. You can touch me without fearing father's wrath,” Thor spoke gently, merely holding Loki close. He felt like an idiot, holding a conversation like this and yet it would be the only kind they would have. 

Loki's hands pressed against Thor's chest. Thoughts of a sinful nature passed through the jotun brother and he nearly pulled back as though burned. Instead he pushed forward, closer to his brother's heat, pressing skin together. 

Thor still held him. 

“Loki,” he rumbled out. He pet him softly then reached between his legs and stroked gently. “I could feel this. Even when my needle slid into your skin, dragging this thread with it you…”

Loki looked up at Thor, eye full of a curious hope. 

“May I?” Thor asked. He wanted consent. 

_ Funny you ask now, brother.  _

Loki curled his hands in Thor's hair and pulled himself closer. It wasn't quite the yes Thor expected. There was a hesitance to him that Thor could not read through. He pulled his hand away and pushed Loki back. 

Slender arms reached out to grapple for purchase on him again and to pull closer. Those green eyes looked wild with desperation as he clamored toward Thor. He took Loki's hand to his lips and kissed it. The emotion melted out of Loki, replaced with tears of frustration as he tried to push Thor back. 

_ You took my voice from me!  _

Thor stilled and let Loki lash out. His brother was using an open hand and the soft side of his fists as he worked out his frustration. It wasn't enough. Not for Loki. He shoved Thor onto his back, leaving the blond looking up to him apologetically. 

_ How dare you let me love you now, after this?!  _

There was one more resounding smack across the asgardian’s face before Loki's hands circled his neck. He wasn't squeezing, not yet. Thor's hands finally moved, taking Loki's wrists. 

“I'll wear a scarf. Take what you need, brother. What I couldn't give you all these years. Asgard is mine now, father isn't here to stop us,” he whispered. It was clear he felt guilt with his last words. 

Loki squeezed then and Thor arched into it, eyes closing halfway as he refused to lose sight of his brother. His hands fell away from this wrists, balling up in the furs below. 

_ Beautiful, brother. Just like that for me. Let go. Let me be your world, the very air you breathe.  _

Loki ground his cock against Thor's and the god of thunder trembled. He strained for more when Loki shifted away, just to watch him squirm. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he brought his face right in front of Thor's. He smirked, knowing his brother's vision was starting to darken. 

Moments ticked by then finally Loki released his throat. He took gasping breaths and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist as he settled on top of him. 

_ You're mine, brother. Never forget that.  _

Thor turned Loki's face up and leaned down, pressing their lips together. It stung for Loki, making him squirm and whimper but he didn't back away, not even when Thor's tongue swiped over the fresh stitches. 

The kissed continued up along his jaw, making him squirm. Thor nipped at Loki's earlobe and hummed pleasantly. His fingers kneaded his hips gently as he spoke. “I can hear your desire. You want this but I won't take it. Not this time, Loki.”

_ You already took the best of me. Brother, you are a fool.  _

Thor kissed him again, lips pressing his harder this time. He could taste the blood in his mouth, running over his tongue. Then there was Thor, a over him, licking his blood off his lips, sullied in a way Loki never thought would happen. Thor leaned down and took Loki's chin, licking the blood away with care, blue eyes meeting Loki's green. 

“It won't always hurt. I don't know if you find comfort in that…”

His teeth nipped down the pale expanse of neck and Loki trembled. What a well timed moan would have done to hurry Thor along…  now he had to wait or force one out, inflicting pain on the stitches. No, he would lay silent. 

Slender fingers gripped blond locks and tugged Thor lower. His hands settled on Loki's hips and he looked up at his brother, blood still trickling from his lips. “I shall begin my repentance for those kisses like this, dear brother?”

A firm grip on each thigh spread Loki’s legs and Thor sunk between them kissing the smooth flesh.The kisses tickled Loki’s thighs more than they felt pleasurable. Thor’s beard was making him tremble and even that hot tongue swiping at his flesh did little to counteract it. The thunder god didn’t stop and Loki ended up prying himself away, leaving his brother stock-still where he was.   
  
Thor took him in, lips bleeding even more from the strain of holding back laughter. Thor moved to sit up and Loki paused him with a hand upon his shoulder and rubbed the blonde beard. 

“Yes, I see. I am a fool, aren’t I brother?” Thor asked with a smile, giving voice to his brother’s thoughts. He leaned up and licked and kissed the blood away from Loki’s lips, humming gently. A few moments later he slid down and pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Loki’s cock. Loki’s hips bucked, the head of his cock smearing saliva and precum against Thor’s cheek. Neither Loki or Thor made a move to remove it. Loki instead fisted blond hair and rocked his hips again, smearing it further and pulling a laugh from Thor.

“You are eager to begin, I see,” the larger man teased. He held Loki’s cock by the base and started to suck messily. Slurping sounds filled the air around them and sinewy muscles stretched under pale skin as Loki moved in response. His back arched oh so perfectly and Thor adored it.

He once again spread Loki’s thighs and reached up to cup his balls gently until his fingers brushed against something wet hidden behind Loki’s male genitalia. Thor pulled back abruptly, hair slipping out of Loki’s grip before he could even realize it. Thor was pushing at his leg and cock, brow furrowed. Loki wanted to kick and scream, push him away. Instead he trembled unable to form words of protest on his lips, his power silenced as much as his words.   
  
“You have a cunt?” Thor’s words were low, soft and filled with confusion. Loki tried to pull away but instead was held fast by his brother’s strength. “Loki, cease this.”   
  
Loki didn’t. He needed to fight, to flee. There were only pillows within his reach, they would have to do. He grabbed one and smacked Thor over the head then kicked as hard as he could. He only managed to slide out of Thor’s grip due to his brother’s shock. He knew that. He bolted away from the bed and out to the balcony before Thor’s strong arms were about him and pulling him back inside.    
  
“Loki, brother, no. There is no need.” Thor’s voice rumbled through him like a storm’s thunder and Loki was left wondering if this was how all mortals felt. He felt weak, betrayed and lost in his own silence. His struggles did not cease and Thor held him fast, no matter how hard he kicked or punched. Even when he was turned about and he sank teeth angrily into his shoulder and kicked him in the groin Thor still held, albeit with a pained grunt.   
  
Loki ran out of anger, of hate and energy, at least for the moment. 

“I was, no, I am surprised. I cannot be angry. I took your voice but I will not take your right of consent from you,” Thor spoke softly, as if he was explaining battle tactics to his younger brother and they were both children playing with wooden weaponry yet again. The large warm hand on his back, rubbing circles with a careful thumb was all Loki needed. 

He melted against Thor’s larger form and the other held him as a cool breeze blew in through the balcony door. Loki could explain nothing. Yet, here Thor was anyway as well behaved as a trained pet meant to warm ones feet after a long day. Tears dripped from Loki’s eyes for several long quiet moments. He didn’t know what to do, or what he wanted.

His reverie was broken when Thor carried him back to the bed yet again. Only this time blankets and sheets were pulled down and his brother was moving to tuck him in, like a child. Loki didn’t want that. He was no child, no weak little thing even in his bindings. Even without his voice he would prove himself.

He shifted closer and grabbed Thor’s hand, tugging it between his legs and forcefully pressing fingers against his folds. Blue eyes looked at him in wonder, but this time as if he were an angel floating above Thor.

Thor started to stroke gently and climbed onto the bed with his brother.  His fingers stroke in time with the rocking of Loki’s hips, bringing more of the delicious friction he craved. “Like this, then? I can do that. Lay back down for me.”

The fingers were gone and Thor was already waiting for Loki to settle himself into a comfortable position. The brunet did lay back and when he stopped moving Thor shifted into position faster than he could protest and suddenly those fingers were back and Thor was moaning around his cock. His legs kicked frantically at the sheets and his body twisted and pulled at itself while his pleasure grew. Pale hands held blond hair firm this time, refusing to let go under any circumstance.

Thor had no intentions of stopping, not now. Loki was writhing under him, a sight he had longed to see for far longer than he would ever admit to. The sheen of sweat that covered his body, making him glisten in the warm light of the room only served to make him look more ethereal, along with the sheer silence of his voice. 

Loki’s nails dug into his scalp and he grunted in warning but did not slow. His fingers were stroking those folds and getting covered in slick even though Thor hadn’t pushed them inside. Loki’s thighs were quivering and then he felt Loki’s seed hit the back of his throat and he swallowed even as he kept pace through Loki’s orgasm.

His body was as tight as a bowstring for a few long moments before he sagged back into the mattress and Thor pulled himself away. When green eyes finally focused it was on Thor, licking his fingers clean. Loki moved to sit up, only stopped by a firm hand on his chest. Then his brothers weight dipped the mattress beside him. 

“You were beautiful, brother. Was I your first?” He whispered, voice gravelly. He was not typically one to pleasure with his mouth, but in this he was happy to treat Loki differently than those who came before.

Loki’s soft nod was a reply that pulled the strings of Thor’s heart. Loki had not known love, not as he had. Thor knew well enough that Loki had read of great romance in the castle library along with all his other books on magic and otherworldly knowledge.

“I did not think I was. Perhaps we should leave things here for the night, with you happily sated. I will not push.”

Loki laid still for a few moments then pressed his body against Thor’s larger. He was trembling like a leaf now and Thor could only hold him. No words came from his brother, not in any form he could read beyond the pain he inflicted. 

_ What had he done? _

Then he felt a cool hand on his cock, stroking slowly. Thor rolled onto his back and Loki released him. “No, brother. Do as you will, this is your night.”

Maybe it was in Thor’s eyes, a night for Loki to have anything he wanted. Yet, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t show his magic. Here he was, malformed second prince of Asgard beside his brother. Thor would not know any truth but that.

Still, he could seek pleasure and use Thor to his own contentment and perhaps that was reason enough to set aside his hatred and rivalry. Pale thighs straddled Thor as he took his cock, lining it up and then he slid down, holding that blue gaze upon him. His eyes fluttered shut and he knew that Thor was waiting on him, bowed to him in this and forever would be, even without looking. 

Even without a voice he could manipulate his brother, control him in nearly all things, but now it would just take a single gaze or a brush of skin to have him follow where Loki led. Perhaps this curse was a blessing from the norns, disguised and delivered so artfully no one else could see it. 

He was strong. He had power still.

Thor’s hands took his hips and held him gently, as if he were fragile china and going to tip over and shatter when he hit the sheets. He was voiceless, but Thor was the one being broken. He started to move then, hands splayed out on that muscular chest he had seen more times than he would ever bother to count. He could feel his brother’s heart beat inside its cage. Yes, Thor was trapped.

Loki could hear his own slick as he moved now. He could feel how  _ wet _ he was from the rush of power. Thor would never feel the same way, not even if Loki let him have control. Loki had a body built for pleasure in ways Thor could not imagine. 

Loki looked down and watched his brother struggle to stay still for him and smirked. It made blood leak into his mouth and down his chin, but there his blond servant was, his Thor, wiping it away and anticipating his desires before he could even make note of them. How beautiful.

_ Brother, I will wreck you. _

Thor was moaning now, fingers twitching on Loki’s thighs. He pinched both of those dusky pink nipples, tugging gently and making the blond’s back arch just how he wanted and held him there with a challenging look. Thor was sweating now, not as he did in the heat of battle, but just enough for Loki to know this was wearing on him.

He thought about faking his orgasm and leaving his brother unsatisfied still. He could as he knew he was capable of purely internal orgasms. He didn’t. His thighs were burning and aching but he still moved and would not give in. Loki was intent on making Thor completely his.

Then Thor’s hands were off his hips and buried in the sheets, pulling at them. He heard the sheets tear before he felt Thor’s hips buck up to meet his. 

_ Can I-?  _

Loki couldn’t ask. Pondering thoughts were useless and there was no time. He took a page out of Thor’s book and simply acted. The sound of his open palm striking Thor’s cheek punctuated the room. He shoved the hips of his blond pet down, refusing to move until he saw him submit.

Thor melted back to the bed, heaving for breath like he just finished a the most intense training session in his lifetime. Loki’s hand held his neck now, green eyes watching him with rapt attention. Thor wasn’t sure if he could trust Loki, but he would. It felt good as Loki squeezed, the rush he associated with battle running through him yet he was still. A few moments of being held and then Loki began to move again and Thor knew he wouldn’t last.

Loki moved twice more then air filled his lungs again and he came with a moan of his brother’s name falling from his lips. Before his orgasm finished but after the peak Loki struck him again. The message was clear to Thor.

_ You’re not finished until I’m finished with you. You don’t cum within me unless I allow it. _

Thor reached down and stroked his brother’s cock in time with his thrusts, watching Loki’s face contort in the same pleasure he watched earlier as his seed splattered against both their chests. Then Loki melted against him, chest heaving for breath he couldn’t take quickly enough through just his nose. His lungs were burning, and yet he was floating in pleasure as Thor rubbed his back, murmuring comforts.

Yes, Loki could live with this for a time. Eventually, it would be his turn upon a throne and Thor stuck silent beside him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or at least a kudos if you enjoyed this~


End file.
